Disposable absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and the like, have found wide spread acceptance for infant care. Garments of this nature are typically configured for single use, with an absorbent panel or core of the diaper ordinarily provided in an integrated structure including a moisture-pervious topsheet or facing layer, and a moisture-impervious backsheet or backing layer. Adhesive coated tape tabs are provided to facilitate convenient fitting of the diaper to a baby, with elastication of the garment, such as at the leg and waist openings, providing enhanced fit and comfort. Garments of this nature are not only suitable for infants, but can be appropriately sized and configured for incontinence use by adults.
As will be appreciated, the containment characteristics of a disposable absorbent garment are a key aspect of its overall performance. Elasticized disposable absorbent garments have enhanced containment characteristics, with the provision of elastic elements at both the leg openings and waist openings of a garment being particularly effective.
In addition to providing elastic elements adjacent the leg openings, it is known to provide an associated inwardly extending elasticized component, in the nature of a gather or flap, with such arrangements ordinarily positioned to overlap the associated absorbent panel. While this type of construction, sometimes referred to as an inner standing gather, desirably enhances containment by confining liquid and solid materials in the region above the absorbent panel for absorption, the specific configuration of such arrangements can greatly affect the containment characteristics.
In this regard, it is believed that the disposition of such an inner standing gather relative to the edge of the garment's absorbent panel has a significant effect on containment. Some products have inner standing gathers positioned so that the gathers each have a base portion disposed substantially inwardly of a respective side edge of the absorbent panel. In other words, the absorbent panel extends beneath the inner standing gathers, including in the longitudinally central, crotch area of the garment. However, depending upon the material from which the gather and diaper topsheet are formed, this construction may not provide the desired containment characteristics in that liquid absorbed into the absorbent panel can pass beneath the inner standing gathers, and leak from the leg openings of the garment.
It is further believed that the disposition of such inner standing gathers relative to the associated topsheet, overlying the absorbent panel, impacts on the effectiveness of such gathers. Specifically, some constructions in which the base portion of each gather is positioned beyond the respective side edge of the absorbent panel have the associated topsheet secured substantially directly to the backsheet of the garment, such as at the base of the inner standing gather. It is believed that the trough-like region thus defined just inside of each inner standing gather permits the collection or "puddling" of liquid in a manner which can result in the liquid being forced under, over, or through the inner standing gather, when the liquid is subjected to pressure during the usual wearing of the garment.
In accordance with the present invention, a disposable absorbent garment, illustrated in the form of a disposable diaper, has been particularly configured to provide a structure having inner standing gather elements configured to cooperate with associated components of the diaper for enhanced containment. This is achieved through the provision of a multi-component topsheet assembly, with components of the top of the assembly selected to exhibit the desired degree of liquid-permeability for effective absorption, while at the same time minimizing problems of strike-back or rewetting, as well as minimizing leakage from the garment.